


I've never been more lucky to have you

by Layzhe_06



Series: Adventures with the Gaang!! (Modern AU) [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layzhe_06/pseuds/Layzhe_06
Summary: They all realize how lucky they are to have each other
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka
Series: Adventures with the Gaang!! (Modern AU) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778341
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Tokka Collection





	I've never been more lucky to have you

S U K I:  
She sat up and looked at the figure beside her. Sleeping soundly. Her heart softened and the fear from the nightmare that woke her disappeared. Just one look at his peaceful face dissolved her fears. 

"Oh Zuko... If only you knew how much you really mean to me." She whispered caressing his face. When she and Sokka had broken up after they realized they weren't meant for each other, Zuko had been the one to help her find herself. And opened her eyes to who she was truly meant to be with. "But what can I say except for words fail?"

That didn't mean she regretted her time with Sokka. She truly did love him, and she still does. Just not in the way she used to. Not in the way she loves Zuko. She learned from Sokka, and stands by his side with ease. Nothing was really awkward between them. 

When Zuko shuffled closer to her warmth, her smile grew. She cared for Zuko, and when she remembered finding him alone in his and Toph's shared apartment crying, she remembered how painful it was for her to see him so... Vulnerable. 

It happened again when, fresh from her breakup with Sokka, he shared the story behind his scar. She was curious and decided to ask. When she found out, she felt sick to her stomach. Shocked and sympathetic. She knew he didn't want the pity, so she bit her tongue. 

And instead, she gently raised a hand to feel his scar. He flinched at first, but relaxed and brought his walls down. Their relationship only grew from there and eventually, they got to be more than friends. She couldn't be more happy. "What are you doing up, babe?" He asked groggily, "Nightmare... It's nothing serious don't worry."

Zuko's gaze turned into a concerned one but he didn't say a word and instead wrapped his arms around her. "Love you." He whispered, Suki laughed, "Love you too..." She really was lucky to have him in her life. 

K A T A R A:  
She had just finished her last patient for the day, and just in time, Aang had arrived from his duties. She greeted him with a passionate kiss and he returned the favor. When they pulled away, he gave her a gleeful smile and kissed her cheek. 

"How was your day, sweetie?" "We sound like a married couple y'know... I'm twenty-four and you're like... Twenty-two." She said, placing her hands on his chest, "I don't mind that. Do you?" He asked hesitantly, fearing she didn't like being called 'sweetie'. "Not one bit! In fact, I actually kind of like it that way."

Aang giggled and pulled away. "Well, I'm gonna go make dinner, you can go rest. I'll just call you when it's ready." He told her and skipped off to the kitchen as she closed the clinic. She truly is lucky to have Aang. He's sweet, and one way or another, finds time for her despite being the Avatar. 

She could only imagine her life if he didn't survive that hit from Azula. Her life would have crumbled, and she might've lost hope. But he survived and eventually, changed the world. What makes her most proud, is that despite everything the world threw at him, he still remained happy. 

When dinner was ready, he called her and they ate under a comfortable silence. When all of a sudden, she spoke... "I'm really lucky to have you Aang, y'know that?" He stopped eating and asked, "Oh? Why is that?" A smile on his face.

"Well I guess it's because... I was able to fall for someone so... Optimistic. You're just so positive all the time, and no matter what else everyone has said and done to you, you still manage to find good inside their hearts." She said, taking his hand in hers. Giving it a light squeeze. 

"It isn't easy. I'll tell you that. Sometimes, I never want to forgive people, because... It can be difficult. And you know my past and the things I've done. I never want to do those again. I want to be a positive influence onto the world. But how can I do that if I let their flaws cloud my judgement?" He admitted, and felt a weight being lifted off his chest. 

"I know. Which is why I'm here. So that when you feel lost, I'll be here right by your side. Tomorrow, and the day after that, and so on." She said, and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Aang. Don't ever forget that."

T O P H:  
She laid her head on his shoulder, and shuffled closer to him. She hesitated for just a moment, not knowing whether or not to say it. She was just so curious, and didn't know whether or not he was okay with it. 

But she's Toph Beifong, not some coward. So she spoke. "Sokka? What... Do I look like?" He was caught off guard by the question. "Uhm, why'd you ask?" Because some girls said I looked like a clown in the mall awhile ago when I was with Suki, "Oh, just curious." 

"You have pretty light skin, smooth. And you're pretty short. Your hair's long and silky, and really pretty when it's down. And you, have big eyes and small lips? Your nose kinda looks like a button and sometimes, when you're like... Mad or under the sun, your cheeks turn red a bit." He described, not really knowing how define the colors. 

"Am I... Pretty?" She asked, "Super pretty." He said, an almost dreamy tone accompanied his words. This made her heart flutter, but she would never admit that. "I'm starting to think this is more than curiousity. What happened?" 

"It doesn't matter, Meathead. Just a light issue. I'm over it, don't worry." She said, scratching at the couch. "Knowing you, it isn't. You don't usually care about your looks, so you asking all of a sudden is something." He countered, which earned him a groan from Toph. 

"Some girls called me a clown today. Suki defended me, and I did too. But... I don't know... I just couldn't help but wonder if I really am pretty." She said, knowing that vulnerability was never an issue when it came to Sokka. Because he never made her feel different and treated her like everyone else. Just like a normal person. 

"Well Toph... It doesn't matter what they think, because to me, you're a one of a kind girl. And if they don't think that, then they're just jealous. Besides, does it matter if you look good or not? You're the greatest earthbender in the world and the inventor of metalbending. Beauty is nothing compared to that. I love you for who you are, and not because of your looks."

She never felt more lucky to have him than this moment. So when he hugged her, she just let him. Because his arms made her feel secure and... Not like a freak that should be locked away forever. "Thanks, Snoozles." "No problem. I'd do anything to see that smile of yours."

"You're a real sap you know that?" "Well, I'm your sap." That earned him a punch and a kiss afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT--
> 
> And a smidge of angst because duh.


End file.
